The big four meet Elsa
by Immortal-99
Summary: The big four has to protect Elsa because she is the portal to the past, present, and future. Is she the guardian of time too? Will Jack fall in love. Do they know that Kristoff is a guardian? Read to find out. Multicrossover
1. Getting Elsa

**Hey guys! how are you! this is awesome that your here!**

* * *

**Rapunzel**

It was the day! the day that the moon rose would blossom our last member!

Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and I were traveling to the hidden forest. The rose was a gift from Mani.

Jack- Where here!

We walked up to the rose and Mani started talking.

Mani- hello guardians! today will be the day when you recruit your very last member. Her name is Elsa, she has died because of a man killing her sister but protected her sister. She has now been waiting for you guys for 200 years. Elsa the snow queen.

Me- Elsa is my cousin!

Jack- oh great another girl, I bet she is as girly as you Rapunzel.

Me- Jack I had never met her properly

Jack- psssh I knew that!

Merida- Is she ah teenager or a brat

Me- Like my age but older like Jack 17

Hiccup- Isn't Elsa a queen of Arendelle?

Me- Yeah

Jack- should we get her now?

me- yeah

* * *

We traveled for like an hour or 2

Jack- is that an ice castle?!

Merida- Yep

Hiccup- wow

Jack- where is punzie

Hiccup already inside

* * *

Rapunzel

Oh Elsa! Elsa!

Elsa- Who's there?

Rapunzel duh

Elsa- Rapunzel?

Elsa hugged me

Me- you do know you're a guardian right?

Elsa- Yeah the guardian of midwinter

Jack- Wait what's midwinter

Elsa- Midwinter the middle, beginning, and end

Jack- I thought that was my job

Merida- think fast

Elsa caught a Russian doll and it started glowing red with hearts

Rapunzel- also love guardian of love i'm guardian of happiness and spring

Jack- Guardian of winter and fun

Hiccup- guardian of courage and summer

Merida- guardian of brave and autumn

Elsa- so I am guardian of part winter and love

Jack- your my apprentice

Elsa- um.. ok

* * *

Jack

Elsa was not girly or tom boyish she was between. Elsa had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes with plum colored lips. She wore a dress that was made of ice. She was beautiful.

Me- so tell us about yourself

Elsa- I am queen of Arendelle, I have ice powers when I was born, I can create fashion with ice, and I like to sing.

Me- Wow you are related to Rapunzel

* * *

**Ok sorry about spelling mistakes**


	2. Kristoff

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I am happy and I want to kill someone! Sorry My motto well one of my mottos is kill someone or persuade them to suicide their selves! then 2 everything is a race**

* * *

**Kristoff**

I was so lonely! I had been waiting over 3 no 5 hundred years with olaf. Today was strange because the moon told me I was a guardian of saint patricks day. I have been giving bad luck to kids that are mean and good luck to nice kids. Olaf just followed me around.

Me- Hey Olaf do you ever feel lonely?

Olaf- no. why

Kristoff- because kids can't see me and kids can see you

Olaf-why

Me- never mind

A snowball hit me in the head

Elsa- Kristoff!

me- Elsa?!

I was so shocked I didn't see the other guardians

me- it is so good to see you!

Elsa- yeah, yeah, yeah what did the moon tell you?

Me- uh.. I am guardian of luck called Lucky Kristoff

Jack- Ok just catch the nestling doll

I caught it and it glowed yellow with smiles

Merida- He is guardian of luck and laughs

Me- ok now who are they Elsa

Elsa- this is Jack the boy with white hair he is guardian of winter and fun. This is Merida, the feisty one is guardian of Autumn and braveness. The scrawny boy is Hiccup, he is guardian of summer and courage

Hiccup- Hey! I am not scrawny

Merida- keep sayin it till yah believe it

Elsa- and you've met Rapunzel before guardian of spring and happiness. and I am guardian of part winter and love

Kristoff- so you're Jack's apprentice?

Jack- yep

Jack put his elbow on Elsa's shoulder

Elsa- I am not!

Jack- you sure because you help me bring winter

Elsa mumbled in defeat

Rapunzel- We should let him join!

Elsa- I thought we had enough members?

Hiccup and Jack- Let him join we need to be even with girls

Rapunzel- not really even because 2 of you are stronger and all of the girls on our side are strong because remember last time

Hiccup- Not uh! My arms were really tired and I can't wrestle a girl!

Merida- No yah weren't you even said you were ready!

Elsa- It was fun beating up Hiccup

Jack- well now we have Kristoff!

Elsa- really?

Elsa glared at me like I was prey, I do admit I am scared of Elsa and I can't use bad luck powers on the guardians because they are good not bad. My powers only let me do it on bad people. I was still day dreaming until Elsa Scared me

Elsa- Boo

me- ahhh!

Jack- wow Hiccup you don't scream like a girl but Kristoff does so here's you 5 bucks

me- wait what! you bet Hiccup who ever screamed girlier then him, he gets 5 bucks!?

Hiccup- yep! And thanks for the scream

me- oh I'm gonna get you!

Hiccup was weaker then me but he was faster

* * *

**Hey guys so here is your chapter! sory about spelling mistakes now bye oh and plzz review or something!**


	3. the first Elsa believer

**thanks for all of the comments and sorry for the spelling errors**

* * *

**Jack**

I know it was wrong but Hiccup dared me to steal something of Elsa's, so I slipped into her room and a... nothing was inside except for a bed. Then I realized she just came here today! She was meeting North, bunnymund, Tooth, and sandy. She had her boxes so I wouldn't have a choice. Then I slipped on the floor, and Elsa came in.

Elsa- whatcha doing pervert

um nothing

Elsa- really

Jack- I thought this was my room so I came in?

Elsa- My name is on the door frosty

well pack faster cause we have winter to bring!

Elsa- o k

6 minutes later

Elsa was trying to find Olaf and I was ready to come in

As I came in I noticed a bunch of frames.

I took a golden frame in my hands and on the back it said, The best sister ever -Anna

this picture of Elsa and The girl Anna was in Rapunzel's room and Kristoff's

Elsa- I miss her a bunch

Me- I know

Elsa- you ready

Uhh yeah!

* * *

We were outside in a park with Jamie and his friends

I felt bad for Elsa because no one could see her

Me- Hey Elsa...

Elsa was gone! gone! that's when I heard a girl crying

Elsa was shoving junior kids in the snow and yelling DON'T HURT HER OR I'LL HURT YOU!

The girl came up to Elsa and asked, are you the snow queen?

Elsa- yes and you can see me Audrey?

Audrey- how do you know my name?

I have always been by your side

Audrey- Is that Jack Frost!

Yep

I threw a snowball at Audrey and she started crying because the snowball had a rock in it

Elsa- FROST I'M GONNA GET YOU!

I was chased around the playground until I had a plan, I had hid in a tree where Elsa could see my feet

Elsa flew up in the tree and while she was looking for me I kissed her

* * *

**:3 so that's all for now!**


End file.
